1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to global illumination-based rendering with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to a method of sampling an indirect illumination and rendering a 3D model based on a result of the sampling, for example, a radiosity method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interest in real-time rendering with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) model has been growing in various fields, such as, 3D games, virtual reality animations, films, and the like. Such 3D rendering methods may include a radiosity method based on a global illumination. The radiosity method may be used to enhance a rendering quality by evaluating a direct illumination by a direct light source and an indirect illumination, for example, by a reflective light obtained through the direct light being reflected off of an object or a random reflection. In the radiosity method, a virtual point light (VPL) sampling may be performed by VPLs representing indirect illumination effects being disposed at predetermined positions in a 3D model, and a shading may be performed using the sampled VPLs.